Domino
(Wii U) |artist = |year = 2011 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = (JD4) Fácil (JDU) |effort = |nogm = 3 |pc = |gc = (Setas) |lc = |picto = 116 |perf = Laura Ferretti }} "Domino" por é uma música do , e também em e no . Dançarino A dançarina veste uma jaqueta multicolorida (amarela, rosa, azul) sobre uma camiseta azul curta, shorts multicoloridos nas mesmas cores, meias-de-rosa e azuis e tênis cor-de-rosa. Ela tem longos cabelos roxos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Fundo O fundo é uma sala verde escura com peças de dominó retangulares e quadradas que se movem ao ritmo da música. Sua cor muda para verde, amarelo e rosa. Movimentos Dourados Existem 3 Movimentos Dourados na rotina: Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2: Levante o braço direito enquanto descansa o braço esquerdo pelos quadris. Movimento Dourado 3: Coloque os braços para baixo enquanto olha para o alto. Domino Gold Move 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 Domino GM1.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 em-jogo Domino Gold Move 2.png|Movimento Dourado 3 Domino GM2.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo Dance Quests * Conseguir 3 estrelas. * Conseguir 4 estrelas. * Conseguir 6 estrelas. * Conseguir todos os movimentos dourados. * Conseguir o estilo de dança "Energetic". * Conseguir um GOOD quando "I'm a domino" é cantado. Aparições no Modo Party Master Domino appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crazy Girl * I Feel Crazy * Model * Rock My World Aparições em Mashups Domino appears in the following Mashup: *''Animals ''(Club) Dance Quest (JD2016) Domino ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest ''map: * Lily Of The Valley Curiosidades *''Domino ''is the second song by Jessie J in the series. *"Damn" is censored. *The second time "Take me down like I m a domino" is said, in the lyrics, "take me down" and "like I m a domino" are separated into two different lines, even though whenever else it was said, those two lines were one full line. *The very last lyric line, "Take me down like I m a domino", is very slowly highlighted when it reaches to the word "down", and then stops and the line disappears soon after. This was fixed in later games. *This is the only Jessie J song so far to not feature another artist (''Price Tag features B.o.B., Wild features Big Sean, and Bang Bang ''features Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj) * The song has a caption named "Rock My World", which, coincidentally enough, is a lyric of the song. *This song is exclusive to the Wii U, although it makes an appearance in and . * The dancer's tongue can be clearly seen; this also happens to the coach for ''Price Tag, which is sung by Jessie J as well. * There is a glitch whenever the song is present in a Just Sweat mode; whenever the player plays the song, no calories will be counted for. The sweat bar on the top will still be taken into account, however. **This is the same case with Want U Back. * In later games, "Take me down like I'm a domino" is separated into two lines (after down; appears as Take me down/Like I’m a domino), like the aforementioned line in its debut. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Domino.jpg|''Domino'' domino cover@2x.jpg|Cover do Just Dance Now Domino cover albumcoach.png|Extração do 399.png|Avatar do /''Now'' GOLDEN Domino.png|Avatar Dourado DIAMOND Domino.png|Avatar Diamante Domino Pictograms.png|Pictogramas Screenshots no Jogo Dominoinactive.png|''Domino'' no menu do Dominoactive.png|Capa do domino menu.png|''Domino'' no menu do (2017) domino load.png|Tela de carregamento do (2017) domino coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarino do (2017) domino jd2018 menu.png|''Domino'' no menu do (2018) domino jd2018 load.png|Tela de carregamento do (2018) domino jd2018 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarino do (2018) dominobkg2.png dominobkg3.png dominobkg.png|Fundo Outros Domino Menu.gif|''Domino'' no menu do Just Dance Unlimited (2016) jd4domino.jpg Domino EX.png|Extração da dançarina Domino Coach.png|Extração da dançarina 2 DominoLyricsGlitch.gif|Erro da Letra no Final Videos Jessie J - Domino Domino (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Domino - Gameplay Teaser Domino - Just Dance 4 Domino - Just Dance Now Domino - Just Dance 2016 Domino - Just Dance 2017 Domino - Just Dance 2018 Domino - Just Dance 2019 Domino - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 1) Domino - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 2) Domino - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Referências en: de:Domino Categoria:Músicas por Jessie J